


Stronger Than We Seem

by Davedemoneon



Category: Lucifer (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, It will all make sense I promise, Lucifer Has a trans son, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Wynonna Spent some time in Germany after Greece, i will see u in the next chapter, slow, stay safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davedemoneon/pseuds/Davedemoneon
Summary: When Wynonna came back for Curtis’ funeral she didn’t come alone. A friend she met while traveling wanted to leave his old life behind and decided to come back with her as emotional support.As they were arriving in purgatory they quickly find themselves realizing they were destined for something bigger. Learning about their roots and the plans faith laid out for them.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So this is not quite my first Fanfiction. But I haven’t written in quite awhile. I’ve stumbled into the Wynonna Earp fandom on accident and Found a big love for writing in it again.  
> I’ve also been a huge Lucifer fan for some time now and thought I could somehow connect these two wonderful tv shows in some way. 
> 
> I myself am a trans man and love representing lgbt characters in my stories, and honestly think mainstream media needs a lot more. But until then I’m here to do this in my stories.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story. And much love to you all in these times.

“Fuck being ex German military is an amazing thing” Wynonna Heard her friend say while they were walking out of the car dealership near Calgary international airport.  
He had just bought a car for them to go to Purgatory. He had just gotten a 1970 Dodge Challenger and stared in pride at his car. His duffle bag over his shoulder. He had just taken a few clothes, cassettes, pictures and electronics with him. The remaining three boxes getting shipped after him. He stared awed at his new car, his previous occupation earning him enough savings to just leave his life behind. He sold nearly all of his things in Germany and left it behind. He could live comfortably for a few moths while looking for a job.

He opened the trunk with the key and put his bag carefully in and opened it, taking out a few cassettes.

“Put your bag in” he said, stepping away from the trunk and going to open the drivers door and putting the cassettes in the middle console. Wynonna closed the trunk and leaned against the side of the car. “So how are we gonna do this?” She asked him, gesturing to the car.

“Well first we’re gonna find a gas station, then the clinic for my T Shots, then the Pharmacy and Walmart. I drive that part and you drive the rest of the way to purgatory. If that’s okay” He said scratching the side of his head. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his front pocket and lit it with a zippo, he retrieved from his back pocket. “Maybe we can hit up a dispensary too, I heard it’s legal here these days.” She said and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He grinned and took a drag from the cigarette. Blowing the smoke in he said “Get in.” and gestured to the car.

He let the cigarette hang from his lips and adjusted his flannel over his Nirvana shirt and took his key out of his back pocket. He got into the car through the still open drivers door and admired the interior for a second. One foot still on the asphalt of the dealership lot, he ashed the cigarette off one time before he got completely in and closed the door, before rolling down the window a bit. He grumbled about upgrading the car once he settled and took another drag while putting the key in the ignition. The car came to life with a roar and he grinned.

“The previous owner upgraded the sound system. It has Bluetooth but also a cassette player” he added with a grin. He took one out of its case that said “Favorite Music” put it into the player. Blink-182 soon filled the space and Damien put the car in reverse and soon they were out of the parking lot. “Can you open maps on my phone? And just tap on directions? I should have the clinic in my search bar already and they close in an hour and a half.” He asked her with a grin, while driving down a road to a gas station he had seen on their taxi ride to the dealership. She nodded and took his phone. He’d trusted her enough for her to know his passcode to the phone so she quickly managed to do so. He cringed while throwing the cigarette out of the car, hating to do that but he had no other option at this minute.

Wynonna turned up the volume on his phone and dropped it in the cup holder in the middle console of the car. He pulled up to the gas station and turned off the ignition. He got out and quickly started pumping gas. After filling the tank completely he went inside to pay. Wynonna sighed inside the car and turned the volume of the music down slightly. She looked out of the window to see Damien coming back, grinning at her carrying one can of coke and a can of ginger ale back to the car. He got back into the car and handed the can of coke to her and putting the ginger ale into the glove compartment.

He started the car up once again and started following the directions his phone gave him to the clinic. They knew he only took a small bit of his anxiety medication with him and had gotten a medical referral translated, listing everything he took in his wallet.  
They were silent on the ride through the city, bobbing their heads to the music and taking occasional sips of coke. The his phone directed him into a parking lot and he looked at the building as he pulled up to a parking spot near the entrance.

He sighed and turned the ignition off. He took his phone. “I’m gonna be back soon. Do you want to wait, or come in with me?” He asked her. “I’m waiting here, don’t take too long.” She said. He nodded and quickly got out and went into the building. Wynonna took her own phone out of her pocket and played a game to kill time.

30 minutes later she looked up at the front doors of the clinic as her friend came out of the building and got into the car with some papers in his hand. “So you got your meds?” She asked and he nodded while hading her the papers.  
“So i did a check of pharmacies and dispensaries in the area, the next dispensary is a kilometer from here, and the next pharmacy is right by a Walmart half a kilometer from the dispensary. Sounds like you’re gonna drive this baby very soon” he said and clapping on her knee twice.  
They quickly ran their errands at the two next stops.

“So why you did you buy that whiskey and coke?” he asked. “We’re gonna get shitfaced once we arrive in purgatory” she said. They closed the trunk of his car, and turned to look at the Walmart parking lot. He threw the car keys to her, which she caught with ease and they both made their ways into the car. “This is different, being back here with you.” She said turning the key in the ignition. He smiled “I’m your ride and die, Wy. You know you won’t get rid of me know. You’re family for me” he said as they pulled out of the parking lot. Wynonna glances at him, her attention not leaving the road. “I appreciate that. We’ve got to stick together, after the shit we experienced.” She said. He nodded. Shortly after they had met he had a huge fallout with his family and they had stuck together as his parents tried to alienate him, she supported him in his hard times and now he was doing the same for her. His family didn’t support the choice of him not renewing his contract for the German military and had made a huge fuss about it, soon throwing more hate his way than ever. They were out of the city and heading towards Purgatory quickly. It was shortly after sunset and they were a few miles out of town when they saw a bus stopped at the side of the road. “This is weird, the station isn’t that far out” Wynonna said, coming to a stop behind it. “Stay in here, scoot over to the drivers seat, and be prepared to gun it when I’m back in here. Don’t you leave without me.” She said and fixed a stern look at him. “I’m ride or die. I’m never gonna leave without you, wyn.” He said and took a cassette out of the center console. “I have the perfect playlist for that shit girl.” He said with a grin. 

Wynonna got out and closed the door behind her. He scooted over, cassette case in one hand. He put the seatbelt on. Next he put the cassette in the player and pressed play. Then he pulled a cigarette out of the package on the center console and lit it. Ashing into the coke can in the cup holder, his phone mounted in the holder, they had purchased earlier. He saw Wynonna run into the woods and the bus drive off. He leaned back in the seat and took a deep drag of the cigarette. Mumbling the lyrics to a blink-182 song with the cigarette dangling from his mouth. He saw her run back to the car and let go of the break and set the gear. Wynonna hurriedly sat in the car and slammed the door shut. “DRIVE” she yelled, and he pressed down on the gas pedal accelerating. She took the cigarette from his mouth and instructed him to just go straight ahead. Soon enough they were by a Purgatory sign.

“Welcome to Purgatory, bro.” She chuckled. He sighed as he saw headlights light up behind him. “Fuck” he said, as suddenly police lights illuminated the inside of his car. He pulled into a parking lot and pulled the handbrake. Wynonna grabbed a backpack From the backseat while he rolled down the window. He grinned and lit a cigarette while looking in the side mirror watching the readheaded Officer approach. Some poetic music from his 2020 mixtape playing.

“Good evening officer. I apologize for the speeding” he said. He had a policy of truth and smiled, taking his documents from Wynonna and ashing his cigarette in the coke can. “I’m officer Haught. May I ask what your business is in Purgatory, Sir?“ she fixed him a stern look and he smiled. “I’m accompanying a friend to a funeral and visiting a military friend here.” He said handing her all of his documents. “Mister Damien Alexander Sturm. Strong name. Military? Who’s your friend there?” she said leaning forward and gestured to Wynonna. Damien grinned and leaned back in his seat. “I’m Wynonna Earp, here for my uncles’ funeral. Visiting back home.” Wynonna said. “Well I’m gonna let you off with a warning, don’t cause any trouble and Welcome to Purgatory!” Officer Haught said with a friendly smile and handing him his documents back. Damien put them in the center console. He rolled up the window and sighed “Well that went well, huh?” He chuckled. After the police cruiser he turned the gear and released the brakes. “Where to miss Earp” he grinned and Wynonna directed him to her aunt’s house. This time he drove within the speed limit to have a quiet journey to the house. They soon pulled into the driveway and Damien turned the ignition off. “Beautiful house” he commented and she nodded.

They went for the trunk and got their duffelbags. He pulled the pharmacy and grocery bag out and she shut and locked the trunk. They smirked at each other and Damien giggled. “I’m so excited to meet your sister. And for you to meet Dolls.” He said with a soft smile. She took his look in. Pink hoodie, flannel, green bomber jacket, Snapback backwards, his light beard and gym pants. He looked laid back. “God you’re such a softie Stormie. Let’s go inside.” She said he nodded and followed her up the porch, to the front door. She rang the door bell.

The door slowly opened and revealed a small figure. “Babygirl you’ve grown” Wynonna said, grinning down at her little sister. “Who’s the guy, Wynonna” she said nodding towards Damien. He smiled calmly. “That, Waverly is my dear friend Damien. Met him in Germany, ride or die. He has some business in Purgatory.” She said he grinned and Waverly stepped aside to let them in. They put their duffelbags down and took the grocery bags into the kitchen. “Nice kitchen.” Damien remarked a slight German accent slipping

Wynonna put a bottle of whiskey and coke on the counter and Waverly nodded. Damien leaned against the counter with his hip. Waverly poured all of them a whiskey with coke and they raised their glasses. “So what’s your story Mystery German?” Waverly asked him and Wynonna and Damien grinned at each other. “I left the military shortly before meeting Wynonna having a lot of money and just got devastating news freshly after some investments in surgery and tattoos.” He said grinning. He had saved Wynonna out of a barfight in Germany. Getting them out of the Backdoor into a taxi to his apartment. “So you’re a lost Soul, in Purgatory.” Waverly asked. He nodded and took a sip of his drink.

He bit his lip tongue stud and lip ring colliding. He also had a nose ring and looked muscular in loose clothes. They sat down at the kitchen table. Damien took his backpack and pulled their purchases from the dispensary in Calgary out. “Is there a back patio where we can smoke?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Both women nodded. “Do you remember last month in Amsterdam” Wynonna asked. Damien nodded. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. “Open my pictures. You’ll have pics and videos” he told Wynonna. He grinned and put some weed in his grinder and started rolling a joint fast. “Dutch?” He asked. Wynonna nodded. He pulled out his German organic rolling tobacco. “Do you remember the drag queen show in Hamburg?” He said.

“We were in this shitty hostel and took the underground metro into the city. Went to this party district got drunk. Met some of his friends. Damn this European is a skilled drinker” Wynonna said. Dave finished rolling up his joint and pulled out his pink clipper manipulating the joint into perfect bat shape. “Don’t forget Wynonna I’m a seasoned drinker. I’m getting old” he said standing up. He was led to the back patio and gave the joint to Wynonna. For her to light.

“I’m ex military. And Wy is a good friend of mine. She’s my family. She was there for me and now I’m there for her” he said. And took his hat off. He ran his hand through his blue hair and had a lazy grin on his face while Wynonna offered him the joint, the porch light illuminating their faces. “So how’s Chump?” Wynonna asked Waverly. Damien held the joints in his lips while choosing a song on Spotify on his phone, smoke curled by his eyes and every so often having smoke puff out of the corners of his mouth. “He’s good. A bit traumatized but Completely self absorbed” Waverly muttered. Damien handed her the joint and she took a drag. Wynonna shook her head “In Amsterdam we had an Airbnb and had my car. We took the metro, went to a concert smoked a lot and did some graffiti.” Damien said with a smirk.

“How old are you Army Man?” Waverly asked, handing the joint to Wynonna. “28. I’m a Sagittarius. I believe in astrology and seen some shit but am a huge softy” he said. Smiling at Wynonna. “Yeah, he had me crying with him to spirited away with him on the flight” Wynonna said handing the joint to Damien. He grinned and took a drag. “How are you babygirl” Wynonna asked. Waverly went over and hugged her sister while Damien smiled at their interaction. “I’m doing fine. I’m sad about Curtis but you’re here Wynonna. And we need to stop what’s going on.” Waverly said pulling away and Damien promptly handed the joint to her. “You mean the unexplainable activity?” He asked. Waverly nodded. Wynonna groaned and he rubbed his head. “Guess I’m taking the job then.” Damien said. And both of their eyes snapped to him. “Deputy Marshall Dolls, a friend of mine, met him in Syria. Offered me a position. Cross border task force. That’s the reason. To stay.” He said. Wynonna grinned and Waverly turned to her with a big smile. “Yep we’re staying little sister.” Wynonna said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Spotify playlist called “Damiens Mixtapes”  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2VcxHeebkEbQsH0jQW5FVy?si=3845ZUFgTTiOWHTaSW3LXQ
> 
> Play it if you’d like. It’s what he’d listen to. It’s also the playlist I use to write this.  
> If anyone would like to be beta reader contact me pls.
> 
> My twitter is @haughtdamndave


	2. Hello My Name is Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is happening on their first day in Purgatory, a funeral. Getting a job, and we meet Dolls!  
> Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re in Chapter Two. I’ve been feeling creative and decided to keep on writing, so here goes nothing, hope you have fun reading!  
> I love you all stay safe!

Wynonna and Damien sat at the kitchen table the next morning drinking coffee. “I really need a good donut” he muttered, turning a page of the towns newspaper. Wynonna nodded absentmindedly.

Waverly came downstairs in fresh clothes and went over to the coffee pot. “Gus is coming downstairs soon” she told both of them. Damien folded the newspaper and put it down on the table, looking up at here. “Well it’s only that I finally met some of Wynonna’s family. After all she knows mine pretty well” he said with a small grin. Getting up to get more coffee. “Yeah his sister is insane” Wynonna added. Waverly raised her eyebrows. Damien nodded and filled up his mug. “I can’t believe you drink it black” she said as he walked over to the fridge. He cringed “Oh god no. He’s putting milk and caramel syrup in his coffee. That guy’s made of sugar.” Wynonna said.   
  


Damien added the ingredients to his coffee and put them back in their places, going back to sit down at the table, Waverly following up close and sitting down across from him. “So, you’re both here to stay?” Waverly asked, Wynonna and Damien nodded. “Wynonna told me that your childhood home was empty, we decided on fixing it up and putting in a few extra accommodations.” He told her, taking a sip of his coffee and grinning at the sweetness. “While in Germany we both worked and he has a few savings from selling his things and deployment” Wynonna said. He nodded and stood up. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pants and threw on his bomber jacket. “I’m gonna go out for a smoke” he said and went out to the back patio.

”You worked in Germany?” Waverly asked as she was alone with her sister. Wynonna nodded and grinned. “We both worked at this bar. He was security and I was barkeeper. We had a lot of fun. We shared an apartment and just had a very good time.” Wynonna explained. “So what made you leave, when life was good?” Waverly asked, Wynonna sighed and looked up at her, taking a sip of coffee. “His family already was a huge trainwreck when we met. The situation got worse and his parents were really toxic to him. Then he got a sudden offer from his military friend and I hear of the funeral. We were already planning to come here, but just sped things up to be here for the funeral.” Wynonna said.

Gus came down the stairs and stopped in the doorway as she saw Wynonna sit at the kitchen table. They just looked at each other in stunned silence, when Damien came back inside. “Good Morning ma’am.” He said quietly and went back to the kitchen table, hanging his jacket up on the back of the chair. “Gus, that is Damien, my roommate from Germany.” Wynonna said, addressing her aunt. Gus nodded and got some coffee herself before sitting down beside him. “You’re early.” She said looking at Wynonna and Damien grinned. “The perks of traveling with a German, they’re organized. We arrived late last night.” Wynonna said and Damien nodded at her explanation.   
  


Damien looked at his phone when a text message popped up. _‘Come to the Police station in an hour, we need to discuss the job. Bring donuts. -Dolls’_ it said he quickly set an answer and looked up at Wynonna. “I’m gonna need to get going soon. You coming with me?” He asked and she nodded instantly. Waverly looked up at them. “Can you drop me off at Shorty’s? The Jeep broke down again yesterday.” She asked and Wynonna nodded. They talked shortly to Gus about the plan for the day and promised to be back for lunch and the funeral.   
  


Damien put his beanie on and moved to put his coffee cup away. As he was putting on his Jacket, his phone rang. He groaned and quickly denied the call of his ex. He went for his boots and was tying his laces as Waverly and Wynonna came to the front door. “You cleaned your nicely, Storm” she said, referring to his blood red shirt with black skinny tie and black jeans. He handed her his car keys and they went outside. “That is your car?” Waverly asked with big eyes. He nodded and opened the passenger door, pulling the seat forward to allow her to sit in the back. “We’re gonna get some breakfast and then we’ll drop you off, okay?” He said as he was sitting down in the passengers seat and closed the door behind him. Waverly nodded and her sister started the car. Damien had selected a new cassette for the ride and was in the process of putting it in as they were hitting the road.

”An old car, and cassettes?” Waverly asked as 80s music started playing from the speakers.   
Damien turned to her “They were the only thing keeping me sane on deployment” he said gesturing to his radio. And Wynonna snorted. He grinned and leaned back in his seat with a small chuckle. “Leave it up to Damien to always have the fitting music. Believe me” Wynonna added, she pulled up in front of a donut shop and turned the engine off. Damien grinned at her and the three quickly went into the donut shop. Damien ordered a Box with twelve donuts and a box of 6 for himself, with a caramel iced coffee. While Wynonna ordered just some coffee. “I always get some of his donuts anyway” she remarked. He let Waverly order three of her favorite donuts and some tea and then payed for their order.  
  
They went to sit at a table and he opened his box for Wynonna and him to share. “Vegan, huh?” He said and gestured to Waverly before taking a bite of his donut. She nodded and they ate silently. He finished his donut and took a sip of his iced coffee. He got up and took his car keys and went carried the donuts and his coffee to the car. He put his coffee down on the roof and put the donuts into the trunk. “So you’re not a couple?” Waverly asked, taking a bite. “Well he’s my best friend, and he had a girlfriend when we met.” Wynonna said, finishing up the last bit of her Donut watching as Damien sat down in the drivers seat of his car.

”He really made me get my life together, with his proper life and shit.” Wynonna commented as they went back to Damiens Car. He had the window rolled down, sunglasses on and a cigarette in his mouth. Wynonna let Waverly into the backseat and got in. He grinned at the two women with coffee in their hands. “We gotta go to the Police station. Should I drive you to Shorty’s or just let you out at the Station?” He asked Waverly, with a smile on his face. “The station is fine with me” Waverly said and he nodded starting the engine. He shifted the gear and pulled out of the spot they were parked in, taking directions from Wynonna.

He pulled into a parking spot in front of the Police station pulling his Sunglasses off and putting his normal glasses on. “Fuck I forgot how smart you look in those” Wynonna said with a small grin. He smirked, took his iced Coffee. And got out. He placed the coffee on the roof and went to get the Donuts out of the trunk. Wynonna and Waverly stood at the passengers side and hugged shortly. Waverly waved goodbye to Damien and he waved back, watching her walk off with a grin.   
  


He grabbed his iced coffee and they made their way into the police station. As they walked up to the counter he spotted officer Haught and grinned at Wynonna. “Good Morning Officer. I brought donuts.” He said with a grin as the readheaded woman got up and walked over to the counter. “What are you doing here?” She asked. Damien grinned and opened the box turning it to her. He took the straw of his drink in his mouth and sipped the cold beverage. “I’m meeting with Marshall Dolls. He offered me a position.” He said after swallowing. Wynonna smirked at both of them. “It’s just my style to befriend a damn narc. Even overseas” she said with a teasing grin and punching his bicep.   
  


“Damien Sturm” he Heard Dolls Say as he approached them. Damien pulled his old friend into a hug and clapped his back. The men grinned at each other. “You brought Donuts! Amazing, bro! Hope you brought music too.” Dolls said and Damien grinned. He nodded and gestured to his jacket. “You know I did, also Xavier, this is my friend Wynonna Earp. Wynonna this is my friend Xavier Dolls” Damien said, introducing his friends to another. “What do you say, guys. Drinks tonight? You’re welcome too Officer Haught.” Damien said a smile on his face. They all agreed for 8pm and Dolls lead Wynonna and Damien back to his office.   
“So, the job.” Damien said as Dolls was closing the door. “Yes. I was sent here by black badge” Damien nodded aware of the organization, having worked closely with them on Deployment. “So what are you guys investigating exactly.” Wynonna asked and they sat down at a table. “Unexplainable, happenings. Some might call it supernatural.” Dolls said. Damien nodded and sighed. “Like that one mission in Moscow?” He asked and Dolls nodded. “Okay I’m taking this. But I gotta have Wynonna on the team.” Damien said.

”The Earp curse. You’re the heir, right?” Damien asked, and Wynonna nodded. Damien looked at Dolls and he nodded at both of them, getting some paperwork from his desk. They read through the contracts and signed silently. “We need to get the gun.” Wynonna told both of them and they nodded. Damien took a sip of his drink and took his phone out. “We also need to get the homestead in order. And make sure no revenant gets on the property.” Wynonna told the men and they nodded. Damien put on his Spotify playlist. “We first have to attend the funeral. And get used to being in town.” He said, as Dolls handed them both badges. Damien grinned and put it into his inner pocket of his jacket, while Wynonna put it into her Jeans pocket. Then he handed Damien a gun. “Here, I hope you still know how to use it” he said. Damien got up and nodded, clipping the holster to his belt. “I just need to get a cowboys hat now” he said with a grin and Wynonna smirked.   
  


“You’re such a Child” she exclaimed with a laugh and Damien chuckled at her. His smile wide. “Let’s go for a cigarette” he said, all three going outside the front door of the Police station. He offered one to Wynonna, while Dolls took one of his own. Damien lit his cigarette and leaned against the Wall. “So how are the hormones treating you my friend” Dolls asked sincerely. “Great, my beard never looked better and my muscles are only growing at this point” he said. With a grin. He had never felt more comfortable in his own skin than at this point in his life. They held a nice conversation as the Readheaded Officer walked out of the station. She greeted them friendly and Damien smiled. “Hello there Officer.” He said with a grin, taking a drag of the cigarette and blowing the smoke out upwards. “So you’re carrying a gun now, huh?” She asked and he just nodded with a grin. He glanced at Wynonna and then he smirked towards the Cop. “Even have a badge. Back to being in law enforcement.” He said pulling his badge out of his pocket and showing it to her. He grinned and took another long drag of his cigarette.

“Let’s go to get your sister Wynonna. Maybe we can score a drink before going to lunch. Anyone want to join? We’ve got to get back here for my car anyways?” Damien said and gestured to the street. Dolls just shook his head and said that he would go back to work they would see each other that evening. Nicole nodded and they made their way over to the bar. “So how long have you been in purgatory?” Damien asked as they were going along the sideway, Wynonna walking up front. “Just over a month. But I’ve been going back to the city a lot to settle some things.” She said and he nodded. “I’d imagine you didn’t move here for the pride festival” he joked with a grin. And she looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?” She asked. He grinned “I have an impeccable Gaydar, Officer. Being trans does that for you.” He said, chuckling. She nodded. And he opened the door to the bar for both women. They walked in as Waverly stood there dripping. Damien snickered.

”I didn’t know Shorty’s held wet T-Shirt contests.” Nicole said grinning, making Wynonna and Damien bist out laughing. Damien Walked over to a barstool and plopped down, his back to Waverly. Waverly got stuck in her shirt, trying to get out of it. Damien watched Nicole walk over behind him. “This is so embarrassing” Waverly said and Damien grinned at Wynonna, who came to sit beside him. “You decent?” Damien asked and scratched his beard. “Yes” he heard Waverly answer and he turned to her. 

“I’m Nicole Haught. Sheriffs Deputy.” He Heard Nicole say. His eyes bouncing back between both of them. “Waverly can we get a Bourbon?” He asked gesturing between Wynonna and him. Waverly nodded and poured her sister and her sisters best friend a Drink. “Can I get you anything?” Waverly asked Nicole. “Can I have a Coffee?” She asked and now sat beside Damien. Waverly nodded and went over to get Nicole’s this order. Damien sipped his drink and sighed. “Fucking hell. I’ve been missing good Bourbon in Germany.” He said grinning at the women. “So how do you know Dolls?” Nicole asked and he turned to her. He scratched his beard. “Well we had this mission together. I was a sniper and Sergeant, with my own Cadets. While he was a Lieutenant and our companies were put together. We worked on missions together for three years.” He said with a smile. He took another sip and Waverly approached them with Nicole’s coffee. Damien grinned at her and raised his glass. “Cheers to Purgatory.” He said, taking a long sip. “We’ve got to swing by the homestead before lunch. Damien wants to look at the state of the building so he can get some people to fix it up for us” Wynonna said and Damien nodded with a small smile.   
“And how are we gonna pay for it Wynonna.” Waverly asked and raised her eyebrows. Damien raised his hand and took a sip of Whiskey. “As long as I get a room in the house I don’t care how much it costs. I wanna live comfortably and have some savings to spare, now that I’ve got a car” he said in a serious tone. Shorty entered the bar, from the basement door and walked over to Waverly. “You know we’re closed right, little girl?” He said gesturing to Waverly. She nodded. “Hello Wynonna, Officer.” He said shaking their hands with a smile. “Damien Sturm, nice to meet you, sir.” Damien said with a grin, shaking the bar owner’s hand. Nicole had finished their coffee, and Damien and Wynonna took their last sips. Damien put 25$ on the bar and smiled, pulling on his Jacket. Waverly bid farewell to Shorty and they went on their way back to the police station, to get to his car. Damien and Wynonna walked side by side, behind Waverly and Nicole who were conversing quietly. 

“You know that we’re gonna earn a good salary with our jobs now, right?” He said bumping his shoulder into hers and lighting himself a cigarette. As they arrived at his car, Nicole leaned on the cruiser and he leaned back against the hood of his car Wynonna at the drivers door and Waverly standing on the sidewalk by the headlights of the Dodge. “What brought you to buy a car like this?” Nicole asked him and he smiled. He handed his key off to Wynonna, and pulled a cassette out of the pocket in his Jacket. “I have cassettes and this car has a player for them.” He said holding the cassette and looking at it. It had some artwork done by him on the cover and “Mixtape 3/2019” scribbled on it. He had a lot of those, dating back to his first one made in 2005. He made at least three a year. And they held all of his favorite music. “That dude’s a fucking genius when it comes to pulling these together. And a great dancer too” Wynonna said unlocking the drivers door and getting in. She rolled down the window and he handed his cassette to her. And soon after a German beat started to play. “Storm been jumping in as a male dancer for the club we worked at when one of them called in sick” she said with a smirk and he nodded. Waverly and Nicole both looked at him. “I’m pretty great at pole dancing” he added with a smirk and went over to the passengers door getting it ready for Waverly to jump in the backseat. “Bye officer” Damien said and Waverly threw in a quick bye with a smile on her face before getting into the car, Damien following after.   
  


He put his belt on and soon enough they were on their way to the Homestead. Damien sung along to a song by Rihanna as they arrived at the old rundown house. Damien unbuckled and was out of the car as soon as Wynonna stopped, both girls following soon after. He lit up a cigarette and walked along the property, seing fresh footprints and animal prints. He hovered one hand over the gun on his hip while walking up to the house. He tapped his foot lightly against the open door, the wooden floorboards creaking as the door swung open with a squeaky sound. He took a small look, leaning against the doorframe as Wynonna and Waverly walked up behind him. “How many bedrooms does the house have?” He asked looking at both of them. “Three” Wynonna answered and he nodded, typing away on his phone. He stepped away from the door and held his phone up to his ear, pacing in the gravel in front of the Front porch. “Hey Josh. Yeah I’m good. Bro, do you still live in Calgary?” He asked into the phone. He took a drag of the cigarette, looking up at the girls and blew out the smoke again. “Look, I have a project for you in Purgatory. It’s an old house and I need someone to work on it. Yes I’ll pay regularly. Yes, thank you! I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye.” He said quickly ending the call. He walked up to the two women, grinning.   
“My friend and his crew are gonna come by and start work tomorrow. Since electricity and plumbing are in place and he has a big crew we should be able to move in when it’s furnished in about a week” he said. “The Boys will probably redo the bathrooms, but that should be no issue, right?” He said concern in his voice. “No, not at all.” Wynonna said and they pulled the door shut, going back to his car. Wynonna drove them back to Gus’ house, not really bothering to keep within the speed limit.   
  


They arrived 5 minutes later, it was 12:30pm already and all of them were hungry. They walked up to the front door and went inside, Gus greeting them with a sad smile. “I just made some pasta with marinara, if that’s okay.” She said while Damien, Wynonna and Waverly were taking their shoes and Jackets off. The three nodded and went to sit down at the kitchen table. They are quietly before getting ready for the funeral. Damien had some slacks and a suit jacket with him, he went over to Waverly’s room in his slacks with a muscle shirt on and knocked. “Do you have an iron or steamer?” He asked and she nodded. She took his dress shirt and Jacket out of his hands and put them on coat hangers, up on the door of her closet. He had chosen a grey dress shirt that would go great with his black suit and tie. Waverly steamed his clothes quickly and he watched her with a smile, pulling a vape pen out of his pocket. “Is it okay if I use this in here. It smells good I promise” he asked and she nodded. He inhaled some of the Blueberry tasting Cannabis infused vapor. She finished steaming his dress shirt and he went to put it on, the vape pen still hanging from his mouth.   
  


He was tying up his tie as Wynonna came in and snatched the Vape pen from his mouth. Wynonna ran a hand through his hair, commenting on it being to uptight, so she made it look a bit messier. Waverly finished up his suit jacket and then slipped into the bathroom to get her dress on. Wynonna had chosen some dark pants and a black blouse, with some black doc martens while he had Italian leather shoes on. “You’re looking good today Wyn” he said, giving her a hug. Wynonna closed her arms around him and they hugged each other tightly, Waverly coming back into the room seeing them in their embrace. They pulled away quickly and smiled at each other. Damien went to put his Jacket on and Waverly put some heels on. The three of them went down the stairs, Wynonna having put Damiens Vape pen in her back pocket.   
  
They entered the kitchen where Gus smiled at them, Wynonna pouring all of them a glass of Whiskey. “I wanna toast to Curtis. A good man, who didn’t deserve to die at this young age. Also to you Gus, thank you for everything you’ve done for us. Waverly, I love you, babygirl. And Damien, thank you for being here for me.” Wynonna said raising her glass. They all toasted and then took a sip before the first guests came.   
  


The funeral went by quietly. Damien stayed by Wynonna’s side and comforted her until the guests left, neither of them daring to touch more than beer. After the guests left Damien loosened his tie slightly and was leaning against the wall on the back patio while him and Wynonna were smoking a joint.


	3. Bar nights and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night has fallen in Purgatory and the Funeral is over. The Earp girls take Damien to Shorty’s for some drinks.  
> An important conversation happens, and you’ll get to see just how close the best friends are.

Damien put on one of his favorite shirts for the night, opting for something a bit more comfortable. His bleach dyed Nirvana shirt with his flannel and glasses made him feel relaxed. He fixed his hair into the messy waves, putting just the slightest bit of hairspray in. He put on some comfortable sneakers and went back downstairs to see his best friend and her sister sitting at the kitchen table.   
  


“I told you he’d take the longest. He’s a real diva when it comes to his looks.” Wynonna said to Waverly. He grinned at her comment. “This Body has taken a lot of time and money to look this good. So I’ll take my time to look good everyday.” He said gesturing to his body and twirling around with a grin. “You’re such a girl sometimes” Wynonna groaned at him and he gasped playfully. “For that, we’re gonna listen to my Britney Spears playlist on the way to the bar” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at them. He shook his keys at them and went for the door. Wynonna groaned and pulled Waverly off the chair, they both went after him he stood at the open passengers door, which had the seat pulled forward. “You are sitting in the back this time, Wynonna.” He said with a stern look. She rolled her eyes and went into the car with a huff. He pulled the seat back for Waverly and smiled at her. “Did you actually mean what you said about playing Britney Spears?” Waverly asked as Damien stepped away from the car. He nodded with a grin and let her sit down before closing the door behind her. He walked around the car and opened the door, after getting in and closing the door he turned the key starting the car. The steady purr of the engine like music to his ears. He connected his phone to the speakers and opened Spotify, he switched over to his playlists, scrolling down until he found the right one. With a smirk he pressed on shuffle, the sound of “Womanizer” coming alive. He handed his phone to Waverly. “Hold on tight, this is going to be a crazy ride. And go crazy in my playlists.” He said, smirking at Wynonna through the rear view mirror. He lit a cigarette and rolled his window completely down, only chuckling when Wynonna let out another groan. He zipped onto the street, driving exactly the speed limit just to piss his best friend off. He turned the volume up.

”You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer”

He screamed out the lyrics at the top of his lungs, Waverly soon joining in. Both were squirming in the seats, trying to dance as much as they could in the cab of his vintage car. As the next song came on both Waverly and Damien screamed out “IT’S BRITNEY, BITCH!” making Wynonna crack a slight smile. They were getting closer to the bar when “Telephone” By Lady Gaga came on. “Wynonna if you don’t sing this, I’m gonna show the whole bar what you dance to when you think I’m asleep” he said with a warning glare. By now they were turning quite a few heads around town, people staring at the odd car filled with two women and a man belting out Lady Gaga. He had tossed his cigarette in the Soda can a few minutes ago now. He was belting out Beyoncé’s part when they pulled up in front of Shorty’s. Nicole and Dolls waiting at the front door for them, talking. Dolls grinned at the way his friend showed up at the bar. He was grabbing his things, while Waverly and Wynonna were getting out of the Car, the music still blasting.   
  


Suddenly the Bar door swung open. “Who the fuck keeps playing this kind of Faggy music around here!” A guy with a baby face called out. The only way of identifying him as an adult were the tattoos on his arms. Damien stepped out of his car, not bothering to turn his music off. He had just turned down the Volume a bit. “Champ stop it! And don’t use that word! It’s offensive.” Waverly snapped at baby face. Damien slammed his car door shut and Walked around his car. He eyed the guy up and down, stopping beside Waverly.

“I don’t like being called a fucking Fag, baby face. There are more fitting terms for me. Also listen to the wise words Miss Gaga Over there _Don’t be a drag, Just be a Queen._ Or you’re going to be in a whole lot of trouble” Damien said in a calm manner, lighting a cigarette. “Yeah Chump! Shut it, or you’ll become acquainted with our fists!” Wynonna said, making her sister, best friend, Dolls and Nicole chuckle. Champ got red in the Face as Damien went back around his Car and turned the engine off, Effectively cutting the music and rolling the window up before locking his car up. “You’re seriously going to let them talk to ME, like that?” He heard Chump say as he was walking back over to them.

“You just called my sisters best friend a homophobic slur, so yes, Champ. I am.” Waverly said and Champ stuttered as they left him standing there alone, walking into the bar. They went to sit down by and empty table near the pool tables, while Damien and Wynonna went to get a Bottle of whiskey, glasses and beer of all of them.

”I wanna get to know ya guys. So a drinking game?” Damien asked as he poured all of them a drink. Wynonna rolled her eyes and took a sip of her whiskey. “Never have I ever had a one night stand so bad that I couldn’t walk for two days” Wynonna said with a mean grin. Damien narrowed his eyes at her and took a sip, being the only one that drinks. “You wanna play dirty? Never have I ever had a threesome on a boat and fell off it and getting stung by a jellyfish in my private parts.” He said with a mean glare, making Wynonna wince at the memory. She took a sip and everyone at the table winced thinking about how painful that must have been. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo while drunk.” Waverly threw in and Everyone at the table took a sip besides her and Nicole. Damien downed the whole glass with a smirk. “I have gotten more than just one tattoo while drunk” he said with a sly grin, filling his glass up again. “Really?” Waverly asked with big eyes. He nodded and showed her his left hand. On the space between his thumb and pointer finger was a infinity sign.  
“This was actually my first one. I was Fourteen and drunk off my ass. One of my friends did stick and pokes and I just told her to do whatever she wants. I got my second one, on my leg two years later” he said with a smile. Waverly took his hand in hers and looked at the other tattoos he had on it in awe.   
  


Dolls grinned at Damien “Never have I ever gone out bar hopping only to wake up on a random tour bus.” He said, Damien and Wynonna snorted and took a drink. “We both had some a wild life in Europe.” He said chuckling and Wynonna nodded. They played on with some banter between Wynonna and Damien. The first bottle of whiskey was empty so Wynonna got up and went to get another one as Damien made his way over to a Jukebox not far from them. He looked through the songs as someone collided with his back.

He turned around to see Champ glaring at him. He just shook his head and quickly chose one of his favorite songs. “What kind of fucking music is that?” He asked and Damien looked at him in shock. “That is Depeche Mode, kid. A classic actually.” He said when the familiar lyrics of ‘Behind the wheel’ made their way into his ears. He slid by the Boy-Man back to the table as Wynonna grinned his way. “You and your obsession with this band is unbelievable” she said with a grin. He took her hand and pulled her out of the seat. He spun her around once before pulling her into him to dance.

“Tonight I'm in the hands of fate  
I hand myself over on a plate” he sung out as he and Wynonna moved to the beat. The table stared at the odd pair as they danced, Damien spun Wynonna around once more for good measure before pulling away with a grin. “You need to stop doing that, the next time I’m gonna punch that smile off your pretty face” she said and sat back down. He shook his head and sat back down besides her. “Yeah right, you always say that.” He retorted with a smirk and wink. He knocked the whiskey back, his gaze wandering around the bar and he saw Champ glaring their way. He shook his head and scratched his beard.   
  


“What’s up with that dude?” Damien asked with a raised eyebrow and tipped his head in the direction of Champ. “He’s my boyfriend.” Waverly said and he caught sight of the look Nicole had in her eyes. “You could do so much better, babygirl” Wynonna said with a slight shake of her head, making Waverly sigh. “As of you had any say in it, Wynonna! You just left and now brought a dude with you! I bet you barely even know him!” Waverly snapped. Damien choked on his drink, Nicole and Dolls staring at Waverly with big eyes. Damien knew why Wynonna had left, not being able to bear the pain of having her family die, being alienated and seen as crazy and having her sister suffer under her shadow. He knew she only wanted to make life for her little sister easier. They had met at a time in their life where both needed support, both were in pain the hopelessness mirroring in each other’s faces.

“We’ll talk about this later. For now let’s just have a good time.” Wynonna said with a defeated sigh and Damien knew that Waverly’s words hurt his best friend more than she let on.

They were drinking for quite awhile now, most of his table already drunk. He had a slight buzz, having stuck to beer for the last hour. Dolls was the first one to bid his farewell for the night and promised he would just have a short walk, to the place he stayed. As his old friend was gone he observed the women who were a giggling mess at his table and shook his head. He went to the bar and paid for the drinks while the older man at the bar made him promise to get the girls home safely. He nodded and made his way back to the table.

”Drink up girls, it’s bedtime!” He said with a grin. As soon as all of them were settled into his car he let Nicole direct him to her place, muttering about how she could have walked. As she got out she thanked him for the ride and he waited until he saw that she was inside her home, safely. He watched the Earp sisters in the backseat for a second, making sure they still had their seatbelts on, before driving off to the McCready farm.   
  


After arriving he led both of them into the kitchen and sat them down. “An important talk needs to happen. It can either be now, or in the morning.” He said standing at one end of the table and looking at the women sitting across from each other. He got both of them a glass of water and after setting them down in front of them he went to leave. He was stopped by Wynonna grabbing his wrist. He turned to look at her, and she stared up at him with pleading eyes pain evident and he sighed. He went to sit down beside his best friend and she gripped his hand under the table. He entwined their fingers and gave her hand a supporting squeeze.

”Why’d you just leave me here?” Waverly asked in a broken voice. Wynonna looked up at her sister, masking her emotions in a straight face. “I couldn’t handle all the shit happening anymore. Always letting you, Gus and Curtis down. Being depicted as crazy by this whole godforsaken town. So I left, to make your and everyone else’s life easier.” She said. Damien watched her closely, making sure that Wynonna wouldn’t close herself off to her emotions completely. “I don’t understand, why come back now? Why bring him with you?” She asked and Damien squeezed Wynonna’s hand just a little bit tighter. Wynonna looked down at their joined hands and then up at Damien. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. “Curtis sent me an email just before his death. Telling me about the curse, at first I wanted to ignore it but after talking to Damien, who had already begun to sell his things to leave Germany he told me that if I wanted to come back he would be with me every step of the way. He got a call from one of his friends, from Dolls just before we found out about Curtis’ Death that he had a job for him in a small town called purgatory. After I got the message about Curtis we sped things up and left earlier than we planned.” Wynonna answered, taking a sip of her water. Damien looked down at the table “What made you leave your home?” Waverly now asked looking at Damien. Wynonna bumped her knee into his making him look up. “Oh uh. You asked me?” He said looking at Waverly, she nodded and he sighed.   
  


“Well I’ve had a lot of shit going on. But after leaving the military for good, my parents were mad, they told me that I’d left the only job I was good for. That I’d never amount to anything else in life. They got hostile, starting to blame my gender identity. Suddenly they thought, me being trans was the reason for leaving my job behind, saying that the hormones were making me mentally unstable. When in fact the job itself made me lose myself, I felt less human. I thought after everything we’ve been through as a family they would accept me, but they still held resentment for some stuff that happened when I was a kid. When I met your sister, I had been back home for a few months. She looked like she needed someone, as did I. We were just sitting besides each other in a bar, then got into a pretty big bar fight which I pulled her out from. When she needed a place to stay I let her move in, got her a job at the bar I worked at and as the situation with my family deteriorated even further my resentment towards the city we lived in grew, so we made the decision to leave.” He said his voice void of emotion. Wynonna eyed him worry on her face. She knew the memories were eating at him as did hers. They both had similar defense mechanisms when it came to their emotional state.   
  


Wynonna went to the fridge and got beers for them. She set them down on the table and sat back down, and looked at her sister, knowing the next question was about to come. “So what’s your plans for staying here, I know you want to renovate the homestead and have got jobs. But what about the living situation?” Waverly asked them. “As Damien said, he just wants a room in the homestead. We’ll be back to being roommates, especially since he’s the one that cooks. If you wanna come back there with us, that’s no problem.” Wynonna answered. “I live above Shorty’s with Champ so there’s no need for that. I’m just staying here with Gus for the time being.” Waverly said, making Wynonna raise her eyebrow she hold a remark about her sister’s boyfriend in and opened herself a beer, Damien mirrored her. “You gonna drink one before heading to bed too?” Wynonna asked Waverly, nodding to the beer that sat in between them. She nodded and opened hers too. “Cheers to new beginnings” Wynonna said in a light tone as they clinked their bottles together.

After they were done, they headed upstairs. Wynonna and Damien going into the room they shared he closed the door behind them and went over to her, hugging her tightly. “C’mon bud. Let’s get into our sleeping gear. We can cuddle in bed” she said chuckling and he nodded. They changed their clothes, with their backs turned to each other, and then went into the bathroom together to brush their teeth. As they settled into the bed Wynonna curled into his side while he laid on his back, pulling her close and keeping an arm around her, the other grabbing her hand that was laid on his stomach. “Thank you for being here, I love you.” he whispered to her, their relationship was always like that. They were friends comfortable with being this close. “I love you too. But that’s what friends are for right” she whispered back to him burying her head in his soft hoodie. He chuckled and nodded. The friends had smiles on their faces as the world went black around them and they fell asleep in the comfort of each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are very close. They both hold a softness reserved to each other.  
> I don’t know if Damien and Wynonna will get together. But for now they will just remain close friends.  
> See you in the next one!  
> ___  
> I have made a Spotify playlist for this fanfic, it’s called “Damiens Mixtapes” check it out if you’d like:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2VcxHeebkEbQsH0jQW5FVy?si=3TTe9c1RREqYE8XTuKJU0Q


End file.
